Almost Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: When Shikamaru leaves Hinata heartbroken, she runs off, and finds Hidan in a rose field.  HidaxHina Please read & review.  If you like tell me, because I might make a sequel.


**I am back! And in time for Halloween! How exciting…so time for more stories, my happy collection of one shots! I would like to ask a favor; REVIEW! I know just how many of you the stories read. SO REVIEW! On the other hand, I will send Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to come find you…as soon as I find them, but when I do, I will make them attack you. And if you did review, I will have them give you flowers and chocolate or something. Moreover, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters; they belong to the author and or publishers.**

_(Almost) Every Rose has its Thorns_

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I have nothing again Temari; she never knew…she never would. Shikamaru-Kun- I mean Shikamaru-san, gave into temptation…can I blame him…? This time I actually can.

Cheating…

It is not a word any girl _should _be fond of, unless they are doing it themselves…

Why?

Why do people cheat? Are they not in love? Are they just bored? Or do they just like watching you get hurt? I really just do not know.

Roses…

Everyone wants one at one point or another. They come in all different color, shapes, sizes…but so do their thorns…

_**Flashback (to like two seconds ago…'^^)**_

_I walked right in on Shikamaru kissing Temari._

"_H-Hinata." Shikamaru stuttered out in shock._

"_Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Temari smiled at me completely oblivious…_

"_Yeah, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru smiled nervously at me._

_I was speechless for a couple moments, and then I spoke up, "I was just dropping this off". I walked over and put a large grey-brown paper bag on the table._

"_Goodbye, Temari-chan." And with that, I left._

_**End of Flashback (to where we are right now)**_

I walked; more like ran, down the cold, metal stairs of Shikamaru's apartment, and out into the street. I started to run with tears in my eyes, I did not even know where I was going, but I still went. When I stopped running, I fell to my knees; not crying, I just stared out into the rose field I was in the middle of.

I put my hands on my knees…and basically just sat there. I stood up, and walked over to a bright red rose, that had the most beautiful white rose next to it. I traced my fingers around the edges of the red one, when I felt a prick at my finger. When I looked to see my finger was stabbed by a thorn sticking out of the red rose. I wiped the blood off, but it kept coming out.

I looked at the pure white one. It had no thorns. I traced my finger around it as a gust of wind came, but I stayed as sturdy as a rock. I looked to see I had gotten my blood on the white rose, and felt guilty for tainting it.

I felt a rough, large, but gentle hand lay down lightly on my shoulder. Normally I would be scared out of my mind, but instead, I started to silently cry. I could tell it was a man because of the deep, hard, breathing. I tilted my head towards the ground.

"Hinata."

I shoot my eyes up at the white rose.

"Hidan." I knew who he was, but I had no idea at the same time.

Just as his hand turned me around, I turned my body around myself, and threw my arms around his waist. I was crying into his torso, until he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, a started crying into his shoulder.

He started stroking my hair, and softly saying hush into my ear. After a couple minutes, my head was resting on his shoulder, turned to see his face, and watched as he smiled at me.

He started stoking my hair again as he walked up to the white rose, that matched his hair. His tore it off the stem, and put it behind my ear. I smiled at his and dug my head back into his shoulder.

"Hinata." He said into my ear, as I felt him walking.

"Hmm?" I said weakly as I tightened by hold on him.

"You are coming with me…forever."

"Okay." I shook my head' yes'.

"I love you, Hinata." He held me tighter as he picked up a section of my long hair and kissed it.

"I love you too, Hidan."

After a while of walking, I feel asleep.

I woke up silently, still on his shoulder, "Hidan".

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Who are you?" I thought aloud.

"…Your perfect white rose."

"Yeah…"

I looked down past his shoulder, and saw a dirt coved road, and then looked ahead of him to see just the same road that looked like it went on forever.

So begins my journey, with my perfection white rose…

_Shikamaru; I do not blame him, sometimes we all give in to temptation…_

_Why?_

_Because it takes someone else to a better place._

_Thanks…_

_**End**_

**Tada! What did you guys think? Well I hope you liked it, I might make a sequel. Moreover, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and comment.**

**BluexBrown**


End file.
